


Groundwork

by SoThisIsAThingIWrote



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoThisIsAThingIWrote/pseuds/SoThisIsAThingIWrote
Summary: Seto Kaiba lays plans. And does some research.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Kudos: 13





	Groundwork

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble

"Oh!” The doctor, turned professor, blinks in surprise at the man who sits down across from her. "I didn't realize it would be  _ you _ -" She taps the pen on the paper in front of her, before laying it down neatly next to it on the polished table's leather blotter. "My grandson loves dueling, you know,” she continues, “he entered your last tournament. Didn't place, poor thing, still it's one of the reasons I agreed to do this-"

Across the table, Seto Kaiba bites down on a sharp remark about getting to the point. Right now he needs this woman. She's one of the best in her field, and he doesn't have time to spend another six weeks researching and shadowing the lectures of other medical professionals. So instead, he reaches across the table and collects the non-disclosure agreement, the doctor's signature still wet on the page. 

“Even if you can't tell him about it?"

The doctor smiles a little ruefully, "not until the game's full release. I read it,” she gestures to the paper in Kaiba's hand, "all the way through."

"Hn." Kaiba tucks the paper away carefully into his briefcase, and withdraws a small digital voice recorder and a notebook and pen in its place. He sets them on the table. "Shall we begin?"

The doctor sits up straighter, and nods. "I respect you taking the time to conduct research. So many would just dismiss the science in favour of fantasy and magic I think, but I find a good groundwork of real world facts makes the fantastical elements that much more believable." Kaiba bites back a snort, the things he could tell this woman about clinging to science in the face of demons, and magic, and boy kings trapped in pieces of gold…

"So," the doctor continues, folding her hands on the table, "what can I help you with?"

Kaiba reaches out and presses the record button. "Setting aside the fantastical premise,” he begins, uncapping the pen and bringing it to the pad in front of him, "if one were to bring someone back from the dead, someone who had lived a very long time ago, how would one go about  _ keeping _ them alive?"

"How long ago are we talking about? And from where?” The challenge now in front of her, the doctor's voice takes on the cool and clipped tone Kaiba remembers from her lectures. Her eyes laser in on his, intent. Kaiba has to bite back a congratulatory smirk at choosing the right person.

"Egypt," he responds. "New kingdom, 18th dynasty."

"So 3000 years, give or take." 

"Give or take."

The doctor nods, already running through potential scenarios in her head. "Well, first thing would be disease. This hypothetical person wouldn't be vaccinated, nor would they have any of the natural immunities built up in the last three millennia. Also diet - a three thousand year old stomach is likely not able to handle most modern processed foods... Let's see, my recommended treatment plan would begin with a basic quarantine and round of vaccinations, then..."

Kaiba nods, his pen flying across the page, his mind already a step ahead - 

Later, the doctor will go back to her office, and sigh over the agreement signed that forbids her of speaking of the very strange "what if” hypothetical conversation she had with the CEO of Kaiba Corp that afternoon.

Later, Kaiba will go back to his office, and spend hours tracking down vaccine suppliers and weighing the benefits of employing medical personel who can be paid enough to keep their mouths shut or learning to do things himself, his " _ what if? _ "s slowly turning into " _ when I _ "s. 


End file.
